


The Talk

by MistressofIke



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Sex Education, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofIke/pseuds/MistressofIke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack comes home from a date that didn't go as planned.  Angeal knows it's time to give him The Talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Sixteen and home early on a Saturday night.  Zack entered the Shinra building hoping that with any luck, his mentor would be out somewhere, anywhere with one of his friends.  The night was already a bust, finding out he didn’t mean as much to the girl as he thought, but then, was that what really got him mad or the fact she was using him to try and become something else?  He hits the button for the elevator and waits, noticing all the movement around despite the hour.  Just like a home for a lot of people here, the top few levels the apartments of most.  As the elevator dings, he steps in, nodding to a few Infantrymen heading out for the night and presses the button for his floor. 

As he steps out of the elevator on the forty-second floor, it’s definitely quieter than downstairs, most of the apartments up here, all four of them, belonging Elite Soldier’s or Shinra executives.  Forty-two oh two.  The apartment he shared with his mentor Angeal.  Corner apartment, huge and lots of space.  He loved this one, tons of space to run around.  He presses the keypad and door slides open, an audible groan escaping him.

Angeal laughs, “Good to see you too.”

Zack blushes and shakes his head, letting the door slide closed, “That’s not at all what I meant.”

Angeal already knows something is bothering Zack, and what the something is.  Third class gossip got around faster than fire in a cornfield.  It was something he knew would have to be dealt with at some point, he just didn’t realize how soon that point would need to come up. 

“We need to talk Zack,” Angeal breathes out, nodding to the table, “leftover dinner if you’re hungry.”

Zack moves to the table and nods, a smile escaping him, “Tacos?”

Angeal laughs and nods, heading to the fridge to pull them out, “Yeah, still in the air is it?”

“Always.  How come you’re here and not out with Genesis?” Zack asks, watching Angeal reheat the food, “I thought it was your night out tonight.”

Angeal can’t help the laugh, “I’m sick.  Can’t you tell?”

Zack laughs, knowing exactly what that means, “New play opened tonight, didn’t it?”

“Yep.  Made him take Sephiroth.  I’m not sure which one is going to want to kill me more when they get back, but it’s a few hours of peace for now anyway,” Angeal admits, setting the tacos down in front of Zack and sitting at the table with him, “Savor the moment.”

“Trust me, your tacos make me savor every bite,” Zack grins, shoving the taco into his mouth, “Ish good.”

Angeal smirks and sits back, “Glad you like them.  ….I know what happened….via the gossip train.  I’d like to hear it from you though.  What happened tonight?”

Zack groans as he chews, swallowing before answering, “Followed my honor.”

Angeal can’t help the chuckle, “Honor can be a heavy burden at times.”

Zack takes another bite and nods, “Nooshit”

“We’re going to talk about this Zack….and everything that goes with it.  You need to hear it,” Angeal stresses, trying not to laugh at the look on his puppy’s face, “Sex education kiddo, mentor version.”

Zack puts his taco down and looks at Angeal, “A lesson on a Saturday night?  I’m going to be with Sephiroth and Genesis kicking your ass too you know.”

Angeal laughs and pats Zack’s shoulder, “Sure thing, but you’re going to discuss this with me first.  You’re sixteen, horny and a teenager on the move.  Ground rules are out there for Soldier so if you don’t know them, you need to.”

“Yeah, it’s you can go out, just don’t forget your chastity belt,” Zack whines, shoving more taco in his mouth.

Angeal laughs, “Something like that.  Finish your dinner.  I have a lesson to set up.”

Zack watches Angeal leave…..damn, this was going to be a long night.

**********

An hour later, the dishes are done and the table is cleaned up.  Zack comes out of his room in his pj’s, vaulting over the couch and laying across it as he pulls a pillow over his head just enough not to cover his mouth.

“Ready to hear that lecture now,” Zack grins, squeaking in laughter as Angeal hits him in the stomach with another pillow.

Angeal laughs, pretending Zack isn’t below him and sits on his stomach lightly enough to not hurt him, but enough to cause pressure, “Couch doesn’t seem normal…”

Zack laughs and kicks out, smacking Angeal in the side with pillow, “Gaia have mercy, I haven’t been that bad to deserve being crushed by a- Ahhhh!!  Hahahaha!!”

Angeal smirks and gets up, tickling him tirelessly, “By a what?  Huh?  By a what?”

Zack squirms, tears running down his face, “Ba-ba-bahamut!   Mercy!!  Gaia mercy!”

Angeal relents and can’t help the chuckles that escape him, ruffing Zack’s hair, “Bahamut my ass, I’m Knights of the Round.”

Zack can’t stop the giggles, “Yeah you are, just as rare too.”

Angeal stands proudly and pats his chest, “Damn right.”

Zack snickers, “Better hold that mentality when you have to face Genesis and Sephiroth later.  Or pray you find the materia to let off that Summon against them.”

Angeal sits by Zack, pulling him against him and ruffs his hair, “I have an ever better weapon.  You and your ways of annoying them.”

Zack raises an eyebrow, “Yeah?  Spare me the lecture and I’ll help you.”

Angeal laughs, “Sorry, lecture remains, but nice try.”

Zack pouts, “You’re really going to attempt this aren’t you?”

Angeal smirks, “Attempt this?  Boy, I’m going to get through tonight no matter how long it takes.”

Zack feigns dying, sliding off the couch dramatically, “Dearrrrrrrrr Gaiaaaaahhhhhnnnnn!”

Angeal laughs, picking up Zack under the arms and lifts him up, “Boy, you done gonna listen.”

Zack completely loses it, laughing so hard he can’t breathe, “Oh, oh Gaia!”

************

It takes nearly an hour for Angeal to get Zack calmed down enough to listen, still wrestling with getting him to stop the giggles.  He plops down on the couch next to Zack and looks at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Angeal gives him a gentle squeeze, “So tell me all what happened tonight.”

Zack immediately sobers up and looks down at his hands, tipping his head back on the couch, “Two months ago…I was flirting with one of the girls in Infantry.  Turns out, we have a few courses together.  At first she turned me down, telling me I was immature.”

Angeal listens, gently stroking Zack’s hair back to help him know it’s okay to continue.

“So I moved on like I do.  I was hanging out with Kunsel and Luxiere and we were just talking shit.  Somehow we were talking about our first times.  I couldn’t…I didn’t have one.  They were shocked about it and I didn’t realize it was a bad thing to be a vir-“

“It’s not,” Angeal clarifies, turning Zack’s chin to look at him, “It means you respect your body and yourself.  I’m proud of you for that.”

“Thanks, I mean that.” Zack says as he relaxes more and leans against Angeal’s arm, “Anyway….like not two days later in class, the girl from Infantry I’d been flirting with but blew me off, her name is Anya by the way, came looking for me.  She said she wanted to apologize for how she acted earlier, thinking I was just another one of those boys wanting to get into her skirt….”

“Were you?” Angeal asks, looking down at Zack.

“No, I just flirt because it’s fun.  I have a good time with it. I love people and being around them, I just love the energy of it.   So Anya started talking to me more, making sure to meet up with me in different places.   She said she wanted to get to know me and I was surprised and well, excited to have a girl actually say that to me.” Zack says, a blush on his face.

Angeal nods listening, making a mental note of the girl’s name and which unit she was in, “They are the lucky ones Zack.”

Zack lets out a breath, nodding slowly, “Any way….tonight was going to be our first date.  Her C.O. was out for the night so we went to her place.  We started watching a movie, she put her hand on mine and then….we just started kissing.  She pulled back for a moment, told me she was going to change into something more comfortable.  ….She got up and went to her computer first, typing a message to someone and told me that she was signing off for the night.  I was so flustered I just nodded to her.”

“…..You know I’m going to look into this girl don’t you?” Angeal asks, smirking.

Zack nods, smiling, “Go for it.  ….Anyway….she headed to her room and closed the door and heard her phone ring and her start talking on it.  Her computer went off even though she said she signed off.  ….Curiosity hit the best of me.   I had to see what it was.  I heard she was still on the phone so I looked…..and found her message board with the headline, Pay up bitches, Zack Fair will be a man by me tonight.”

Angeal clenches one of his fists and lets out a breath, clearly trying not to stop Zack from continuing but mentally coming up with ways to ensure she gets what’s coming to her.

“So many posted….asking her for proof,” Zack starts, a grin growing on his face, “So I gave them some.  I took a selfie of me flipping the camera off and posted it to her page, stating, ‘I was a man long before I came over here, I didn’t realize you were one too.  Good thing I found out before anything happened.”

Angeal laughs and puts his hands to his face, losing it again before calming down enough to talk, “By Gaia….”

Zack grins at him and looks at him, “I grabbed my jacket and left.  Walked right out the door.  I don’t know what she said or anything after that.  I just came back here.”

Angeal hugs Zack, “I’m proud of you for that.”

Zack beams, “Followed my honor….to a very fragile point.”

“I’m glad you did,” Angeal reassures him, “Got a last name?”

Zack can’t help the smile, he knows his mentor well enough to know it’s not over, “Anya Hill.”

Angeal smirks and nods to Zack, “How about you go get us some ice cream, there is something I need to do.”

Zack gets up and can’t help the laugh, “You got it.”

************

Ten minutes later Zack returns with the ice cream just as Angeal is hanging up from talking to someone.  He can tell by the look on his mentor’s face that he’s been avenged.  He sets the bowls down and looks at him.

“Can I ask?” Zack asks, taking a bite of his.

Angeal smirks and picks up his bowl, “Anya will be reporting to me in the morning to discuss the details of her….posting.  She was going to earn money for having sex with you, and I assure you pup, that is highly illegal.”

Zack sees the amusement in Angeal’s eyes and loves it, “You’re the best, you know that?”

Angeal chuckles and sits back, “No one messes with my pup and gets away with it.”

Zack takes another bite of his, “Nor does it get your pup out of the lecture coming.”

Angeal laughs, “Damn right puppy.”

Zack finishes his ice cream and sets the bowl down, “When did you know about this?”

Angeal finishes his own ice cream and looks at Zack, “Kunsel actually sent me a link to her page.  Told him I’d take care of it.”

Zack shakes his head, “You were just waiting for me to come home then.”

Angeal nods, “That’s right.  By your expression as you walked in the door though, you were hoping I wouldn’t be here.”

“I was….nervous to tell you about what happened,” Zack admits, looking at Angeal.

Angeal looks Zack in the eyes, “I want you to know you can always tell me anything.  I want you to know that no matter what it is Zack, I will hear you out without anger.  I want you to feel safe enough to tell me anything.  Trying to solve problems on your own and in fear of being hurt only makes it worse.  Okay?”

Zack nods, moving to Angeal and hugs him tightly, “Okay.” 

Angeal sits back, “Then let’s start this.”

***********

Nearly three hours later, Zack has sat through the most excruciating lecture on a part by part anatomy of the male and female body, quite in depth with pictures and even diagrams.  Quite a few times Angeal had to take the book Zack was using to bang against his own head to stop his student from injuring himself.  Angeal had even used food to help illustrate his point, Zack vowing never to eat hot dogs, donuts, carrots and cucumbers ever again.  As Zack takes another book and hits himself in the head with it, Angeal grabs it and kneels down in front of Zack. 

“Alright smartass, repeat back to me the basics,” Angeal challenges, motioning to his props, “Test time.”

Zack looks at the props and smirks, “Use it carefully, lest you infuse your Mako into anyone that isn’t certified by Soldier.”

“Mako, indeed.”

The voice startles both Angeal and Zack as they look up, noticing Genesis standing in the doorway.

“Mako, the signature of a Soldier.  Immunity to illness and disease.  Healing much faster and strength to overcome.   Were you choking on your own bullshit Angeal when you called to tell me you were ill?” Genesis challenges, “Because I know you aren’t.”

Zack brings a book to his nose, covering the amused smile on his face.  He can’t help it.  His own mentor was getting a lecture in front of him he loved it.  The look on Angeal’s face most of all.

“….I…” Angeal tries to start, watching Genesis walk into the room, “Sudden recovery.”

Genesis smirks and grabs some of the props off the table, “It won’t be.”

Angeal looks at Zack and sees the amusement on Zack’s face, “Lying never ends well….I’ll see you in the morning Puppy.”

Genesis grabs Angeal’s hand and pulls him out the door, making sure it locks behind him, leaving Zack alone in the apartment.  Zack can’t help the laugh, he wasn’t the only one going to learn a lesson tonight.

 

 


End file.
